


Unprofessional

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Draco Malfoy Speaks French, Established Relationship, Language Kink, M/M, so if you're looking for an explicit fic this isn't it, there's only over the clothes fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: Draco speaks French and Harry happens to have a huge language kink.





	Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't actual French in the fic because I don't know French and I don't trust Google Translator to not fuck up.

When Harry applied for the Auror Training program, the last person he thought he would see was Malfoy. It was weird at first, being in the same class with him and not fighting.

Being partnered with Malfoy was another thing Harry didn’t expect to happen. But it did. They were the two Auror trainees with the highest marks in all tests and exercises. And they showed great potential working together. Apparently.

So there was no weaseling out of it. It took a few months but eventually Harry and Malfoy became friends. And then - lovers. Harry had never thought that would happen either. But their superiors were correct. They made a great team, in all meanings of the word.

But even the best Auror team had boring cases sometimes. Like their current one about a street mugging. The only interesting thing about it was that the person mugged (and the only witness) was a French man. Who only spoke French. And that was precisely the reason they were given that boring case. Because Draco knew French.

It was new and curious information for Harry. He wondered how he didn’t know. But more importantly - he was about to hear Draco speak French. But he wasn’t enthusiastic about it. Of course _not!_

It was just that... well, Harry liked French, ok! And he loved Draco. It was only natural that he’d love to hear Draco speak French. Some people have language kinks, right? It wasn’t weird or anything. Right?

Draco’s voice brought Harry to the present. 

“We’ll get Lucas’s statement and then go to lunch. I’m starving.”

Draco reached the table where Lucas was sitting and sat down on the chair opposite him. Before Harry could prepare himself, Draco began speaking. Harry’s breath hitched. He had absolutely no idea what Draco was saying. Well, he could guess but that wasn’t the point. The point was that Draco sounded so hot speaking French. It currently ranked at the top 10 sexiest things Draco had ever done, according to Harry. And that was saying something. 

Draco’s voice caressed Harry’s ears and Harry fought the urge to close his eyes and enjoy the voice even more. That would be a bad idea because then he might enjoy it _too_ much. Mainly because he would imagine Draco in a completely different setting, like in their bedroom, speaking dirty to Harry in French. And then Harry would get a physical reaction. And that would be unprofessional.

But it wasn’t like it would be the first unprofessional thing he had done. Having sex with one’s Auror partner against the office door was pretty unprofessional too. But that hadn’t stopped him.

Draco stopped speaking and the man began a long explanation of his own. Harry was very disappointed at that. Lucas didn’t sound nearly as good as Draco speaking French. And it was his native language.

Harry also noticed that he had closed his eyes without realizing it. And that he had enjoyed a French speaking Draco _too_ much. And that he indeed had a physical reaction. Thanks Merlin for Auror robes. He willed the tent in his trousers to go away but his mind kept supplying him with Draco, his lips moving around French words. Then Draco’s lips around something else. Draco had always been good at that. Very good at it.

Shit. This was bad!

Lucas had stup up, finally. And Draco spoke again. Harry almost whined. He looked around the room for something to distract himself with. There was nothing. Nothing he managed to notice anyway.

When Draco stopped speaking again, Harry wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or disappointed. Draco stood up and was beckoning Harry towards the exit, apparently done getting Lucas’s statement.

Harry followed somewhat woodenly. Once they were in the corridor, Draco gave him a confused look.

“What’s up with you?” 

“Nothing!” Harry protested.

Draco squinted and looked straight into Harry’s eyes, not even blinking. Harry gulped nervously. Draco would find out what was going on, Harry was sure of it. 

“Your pupils are dilated and you’re blushing. My, my, Harry, are you...” Draco moved closer to Harry to whisper in his ear. “...aroused?”

Harry turned his head and brushed his lips against Draco’s cheek.

“Maybe. Will you do something about it?” 

“Yesss.” Draco’s hand found the bulge in Harry’s trousers and cupped it. “What got you in the mood anyway?”

Harry was silent, not wanting to actually tell Draco the reason and too busy enjoying Draco’s touch. Maybe Draco would let it go.

“Harry?”

He should’ve know Draco wouldn’t let it go. Of course not.

“Um... well, I... you...” Harry took a deep breath and buried his face in Draco’s neck. “It was you speaking French, ok!”

“Seriously?”

Harry’s cheeks burned and he shoved his face further into Draco’s neck. Draco’s free hand caressed his hair. 

“I can’t believe you have a language kink.”

“Hey! It’s a completely normal kink to have!” Harry protested but his voice was muffled and cracked at the end of the sentence because Draco’s other hand kept working on the bulge in his trousers.

“Sure, it is.”

“Are you really gonna kink shame me now?”

“Mm, no. I’m not exactly in a position to kink shame people, don’t you think?” Draco’s eyes shone with mirth and arousal. “Now, let’s go to our office. I’ll combine giving head and speaking French. I think you’ll like the result.”


End file.
